1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-ear earphone, and more specifically, to an in-ear earphone that can be adjusted in wearing angles so as to meet individual comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasingly wide use of mobile phones and MP3 players, almost everyone has one of such devices today. Be it taking a phone call or listening to MP3 music, an earphone is the most direct media for receiving vocal or musical signals. In terms of the format of the earphones, there have been a great number of variations in recent years. There is an ear-muffs type of earphones, which completely cover the users' ears. There is also an ear-plug type of earphones, which can be plugged into the users' ears. Both types have their customer bases yet the ear-plug type of earphones is particularly popular because of its small size, light weight, and good usability and portability.
However, for the ear-plug type of earphones, although they are relatively small and convenient to wear, everyone's ear is different. As a result, when the ear-plug is plugged into the ears, the ear-plug earphone may fall out from the ears. In addition, because the ear-plug type of earphones may not completely fit the user's ears, when people using it to listen to music, the sound quality may be degraded by the ambient noise.
There have been some improved products in the market. Taiwan Patent No. 421412 discloses a so-called in-ear earphone. A hollow screwing plug is fixedly disposed on the outside of the main body of the earphone. The outside of the hollow screwing plug has a screw portion for plugging into the user's ear canals. A bass compression tube that is connected through the speaker is formed inside of the hollow screwing plug. In this way, the sound produced by the speaker can be transmitted to a position close to the eardrum in the canal through the bass compression tube. In addition, because the screwing portion is plugged to the canal, the earphone can be stably worn and disturbance from the ambient noise can be avoided.
The in-ear earphone can be fixedly worn by the screw portion that is plugged into the canal, however, the canal's angles of each user is different. The speaker which produces sound is located outside of the canal, the weight of the main body of the earphone and the speaker may make the user uncomfortable with a tilted angle after long time of use. Hence the compatibility of such earphones still needs to be improved.